


Self-made Man

by ClutteredHeadspace



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friendship/Love, Interviews, Pre-Canon, Secrets, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutteredHeadspace/pseuds/ClutteredHeadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka has a report to write but information is hard to find. Perhaps the interviews will be more helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-made Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit of an AU and non-cannonical. I'm going to be basing it off the anime story-line since I haven't really read the Manga in full and I'm not comfortable playing in that sandbox without a better understanding of the event and interactions. 
> 
> I also have a bit of a love for Spirit so hopefully I do the characters justice in fleshing them out yet still staying mostly withing Character for them.

Dr. Franken Stein hated having his photo taken. It was a quirk that was either exploited or overlooked by most of those in the DWMA. At the moment it was making Maka Albarns life difficult. She had thought when she'd begun this assignment that doing a write up and report on the infamous mad Meister would be fun. After all, aside from her mother he was the best Meister in the academy. However as she poured through the records she was being to think that maybe she should have chosen her absent parent instead.

Almost every account of his missions as a student were incomplete, and obviously had been doctored and amended. The later ones were better, written and submitted by her father, the quality of which surprised her. She'd even dug out the yearbooks of professor Stein's time as a student and again, there had been some doctoring of the write ups and conspicuously absent or obscured images of the man.

She had hoped to have more of a foundation before she went to interview his past classmates. Azusa and Marie had both partnered with him and had been present for the later years of his schooling. Sid and Nygus had been there as well and of course there was Lord Death. She knew that her father would probably be the individual with the most to share but she was hoping to avoid that if possible. The man was emotionally unstable and seemed to be incapable of carrying on a normal conversation with her. Not that she was much better. Their family baggage was just too emotionally charged.

Which still left her with a report to write and only the most skeletal bits of information available to base it on. Stein had joined the DWMA at nine years old and been paired with a partner three years his senior. Five years later Marie, Azusa and Sid had started at the academy the same year that Stein and her Father's partnership split up. Stein left the DWMA academy for the next three years and the details of that time were pretty much non existent. When her returned he was officially partnered with Marie. Upon making Marie a death weapon a few years later he graduated from the academy and left for Europe only a few years ago. Shortly after her parents divorce and her mother's departure for parts unknown.

It was hardly much to go on but perhaps she could flesh it out more with stories and details from the interviews. It would have to do.


End file.
